clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Fluffy the Fish
:For other subjects related to Fluffy the Fish, see Fluffy (disambiguation). For other fish, see Fish. :For the Club Penguin Island counterpart, see Fluffy the Fish (CPI). about to eat a Fluffy the Fish]] Fluffy the Fish (a.k.a. Yellow Fish) were small yellow fish who were also recurring characters that appeared in games, missions, rooms, and even on the main currency, the coin, throughout Club Penguin. Fluffy the Fish Game Fluffy the Fish was a game for Club Penguin's Beta Team game testers. It was a fun mini-game where the player controlled a Fluffy to eat the smaller fish, thus growing in size after eating so many. The player could use the arrow keys and mouse. Appearances *On the back of the first Penguin Style in an advertisement. The ad read: HAVE YOU SEEN ME? Lost: One fish. Answers to the name 'Fluffy'. If found, please return to Zippo Penguin at 2993 West Iceberg Lane. The advertisement was only a joke flier. *Fluffy appeared on the Sled Racer app as a hazard. *In the Lighthouse, in a picture on the wall. His name was under this picture as well. *As a structure concept for the Clock Tower in issue 71 of the The Penguin Times and other issues. *Engraved on the bottom of the Grandfather Clock furniture item. *In The Twelfth Fish, as a prop and character. *Thrown out of the truck in Bean Counters. *Main fish in Ice Fishing. *On the Club Penguin coin. *In the Fridge, Barbecue, Cooler, and Pizza Oven furniture items. *On the Medieval Banner furniture item as well. *In the cooler in the Lighthouse and Ski Lodge. *On the P.S.A. Logo. *In the 3rd and 4th levels of Jet Pack Adventure. *In the 2nd secret mission at Spy Headquarters at the River. *In Aqua Grabber, Fluffy appeared when the player got the pearl in Clam Waters. **Also in Aqua Grabber, you could earn the stamp, "Get Fluffy", by feeding a worm to him in Soda Seas and dropping him in the net. *As the second hand in the Mission 7 Medal from completing PSA Mission 7: Clockwork Repairs. *As part of the Lace Background. *Through the Cove Binoculars. *In the Captain's Quarters. *In numerous parties such as the Submarine Party or Adventure Party. *As part of the architecture on the roof of the Dojo. *In the windows in the Underground Pool. *In DS version of Ice Fishing there are three different sizes of Fluffy and you can use the smaller Fluffies as bait to catch the larger ones. *On one of the gongs in the Ninja Hideout. *On one of the Easter Egg Hunt 2009 eggs. *Fluffy was swimming through the Wilderness. *On the board track side of the flaming puffle of the black puffle room in the Puffle Party 2009 and the Puffle Party 2010. *There was a Prehistoric Fluffy the Fish, as shown at the Ice Cave during the Mountain Expedition. *Another Prehistoric Fluffy was seen in the Hall of The Viking Lords being served as food. *In various rooms during the Island Adventure Party 2011. *He also appeared in Club Penguin: Game Day! for Wii, in Bean Balance where he would land on top of your beans. *Swimming in the Underwater room among other fish. *On the sign in the Book Room and Coffee Shop during the Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2012. *On the counter of the "Snacks" shack at the Stadium. *At the front of the Ship Igloo. *As model for the Fluffy Shrubbery. *At the Cove during the Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2013. There is also a statue of it in the forest. *At the Mine Shack on the top of the gates. *In the Club Penguin App game Sushi Drop. If you hit them you get 100-150 coins. *On the Fluffy Crest Pin. *On the Fish Background. *As a hologram in the Future Town Center during the Future Party. *Prehistoric Fluffy the Fish pop up out of the ground as obstacles in Sled Racer. *A Sabre-toothed fluffy rug appears in the lounge of the Puffle Hotel during the Halloween Party 2014. *There is also a statue of Fluffy on The 13th Floor of the Puffle Hotel during the Halloween Party 2014. *He appears in the CP Airliner Igloo. He wore a Grass Skirt and an Acoustic Guitar. *The Fluffy Pin is based on Fluffies. Trivia *Fluffy the Fish were referenced many times in Club Penguin. *According to the first Penguin Style catalog, Fluffy belonged to Zippo the Penguin. Fluffy's appearance in the Penguin Style catalog was also his first official appearance on Club Penguin Island as Fluffy the Fish. When asked, rsnail said that Fluffy is "everywhere" and that it might be connected with an unfinished mission."Where is fluffy? Fluffy is all around Club Penguin. Hmmm, I see a future adventure here. — rsnail, What's New Blog (also the name of a puffle in the comics) *In the Beta Team's Club Penguin page, there is a game called Fluffy the Fish. However, this has been updated to Fluffy the Fish 2.0. *In the Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force, three fish appear in different sizes, having to use Mini Fluffy as bait for the Mega Fluffy, but in the Club penguin computer game, they are all the same size. *Apparently they are meat-eaters as in Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force the bigger Fluffys eat smaller Fluffys. *He was the main concept behind the Fish Costume. *He was somewhat Club Penguin's unofficial mascot, since he appears in many places and is used as a symbol sometimes. *There was a Fluffy Stuffie at The Fair 2014 as a prize, which costs 1,500 tickets. *There was also a body item named Fluffy Gown. *Fluffy shares his name with a less popular creature Fluffy the Puffle. *Team Yellow is called the Fluffies during the Penguin Cup. Gallery Penguin Style Oct 2005 Fluffy.png|An ad featuring a fluffy by Zippo Penguin in the October 2005 Penguin Style catalog Fish Clock.PNG|The "Fish Clock", as seen on issue 71 of the Club Penguin Times Fluffy sign.PNG|A picture of Fluffy the Fish from the Lighthouse Ice Fishing gameplay.png|Fluffy as seen in Ice Fishing FLUFFY THE FISH card image.png|As seen on the Card-Jitsu Card FLUFFY THE FISH Cloud Maker 3000 Fish.png|Fluffy cloud made by the Cloud Maker 3000 Fluffy ice block.png|Fluffy frozen in a block of ice, as seen floating past the windows in the Underground Pool during the Christmas Party 2008 and Holiday Party 2016 Fluffy pumpkin.png|Pumpkin carving of Fluffy, as seen floating past the windows in the Underground Pool during Halloween Parties Fluf.png|Fluffy from Dojo Courtyard FluffyFishCPTimesIssue167.png|As seen in Issue 167 of the Club Penguin Times Fluffy in stadiun.png|Fluffy as seen in the Stadium Fluffy in Hall.PNG|Fluffy the Fish as seen at the Hall Of The Viking Lords in Shipwreck Island during Rockhopper's Quest Fluffy wearing 3D Glasses.png|A model of Fluffy the Fish wearing 3D Glasses as seen in the Clothes Shop Fluffy dashboard doll.png|Fluffy as seen in the CP Airliner igloo wearing a Grass Skirt, parodying "dashboard dolls" FluffyFishHologram.png|A hologram of Fluffy as seen in the Future Town Center during the Future Party SabertoothFluffyracer.png|A saber toothed Fluffy in Sled Racer Fluffy The Fish Statue at the 13th Floor.PNG|A statue of Fluffy as seen on The 13th Floor Wilderness Expedition 2016 Fluffy emoticon.png|The Fluffy emote Pirate Barrel sprite 002.png|A barrel full of fluffy Coin.PNG|As seen on a coin References Category:Fish